Hasta toda una vida
by Shrezade
Summary: "Es demasiado pronto. O demasiado tarde. Alice mira a través del grueso vidrio con lo que pudiere parecer interés. Mira. Pero no ve." Regalo para Marya. Homenaje a dos personajes olvidados.


Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato no te pertenecen; a mí tampoco. Son meros instrumentos que muy amablemente nos deja J.K (aunque no tenga conciencia de ello) para que podamos llevar a la luz todo lo que ella no llegó a escribir. Una pena. O una suerte, según cómo se mire.

* * *

Con la cabeza baja y un sentimiento de culpa considerable, aparezco para entregar algo que debí de haber entregado hace ya, lamentablemente, más de un mes: mi regalo del AI para una personita conocida como **Marya**. A ella me gustaría decirle que deseo de veras que le guste, al menos un poquito. Y que el resultado de la espera no lleve consigo decepción. Es un relato breve, pero ha sido escrito con mucho cariño y dedicación. Aunque debo reconocer que por más tiempo que le haya invertido, el resultado no hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de **Metanfetamina**, a la que le agradezco una vez más, de corazón, su disponibilidad, su sinceridad y su apoyo. Ya que estoy, aprovecho también para agradecerle a **Kao** sus ánimos. Y a **Eme** y **Marya** la respetuosa paciencia.

Y a ti, que estás leyendo esto, gracias por aventurarte a entrar a este pequeño pedacito de fantasía. Espero que lo disfrutes y que el tiempo invertido merezca la pena.

* * *

**Hasta toda una vida**

_Los corazones no duelen y pueden sufrir, hora tras hora, hasta toda una vida, sin que nadie sepamos nunca, demasiado a ciencia cierta, qué es lo que pasa_.

…

Los ojos castaños, grandes y expresivos, están fijos en algún punto indefinido más allá del cristal de la ventana, más allá de la lluvia y la sutil niebla propia de esas tempranas horas de la mañana.

Ella mira a través del grueso vidrio con lo que pudiere parecer interés. Mira. Pero no ve.

No ve la delatadora huella en el cielo que revela el reciente paso de un avión sobrevolando la ciudad rumbo a tierras desconocidas. No ve cómo en el interior de una de las habitaciones del edificio de enfrente se enciende una luz y un Romeo huidizo abandona el lecho de una improvisada y fugaz Julieta. No ve el tambaleo ebrio de un anciano que ronda sin destino por los pasillos de asfalto de su inmensa mansión sin muros ni techo. No ve la hora que le susurra un constante y eterno _tictac_. No ve que es demasiado pronto (o demasiado tarde) para estar despierta.

Las manecillas del reloj que reposa en la mesilla de noche, justo al lado de la silla en la que inmóvil permanece sentada desde hace rato, marcan las cinco de la mañana en silencio.

Es un buen momento para esbozar una débil sonrisa, pues es el instante idóneo para que el recuerdo del rostro de su madre inunde su mente. Ella le hubiese dicho, con la distinción que la caracterizaba, que una señorita no mira por la ventana a esas indecentes horas. Claro que ella ya no es una señorita. Tampoco mujer. Mucho menos niña. Se ha convertido en una entrañable y triste mezcla de todas ellas.

Y ya no recuerda ni el rostro ni la voz de su madre.

Las cinco. Las cinco y dos minutos en el reloj de la mesita de noche.

En ella el reloj (_su_ reloj) ya no funciona. Las manecillas de su mente, aquellas que marcaban el paso de las horas y los minutos, se han detenido. Lo único que queda intacto es el segundero. Segundero que sigue, fiel y constante, marcando los bombeos de su corazón.

Entre sus dedos descansa un papel algo arrugado. Lo acaricia, ausente. Nota su tacto contra la yema de sus dedos. Es un tacto viejo. Una caricia antigua, como ya realizada antes. Un gesto que lleva escrito en él un recorrido seguido tantas y tantas veces que las yemas lo han memorizado, que papel y piel ya se conocen. Se sienten. Se entienden. La mano se abre y en su palma el grueso retazo se queda inmóvil. Alice baja su mirada hasta él. Lo desdobla. Lo desdobla con la misma parsimonia con la que lo ha hecho ya cientos de veces, saboreando el momento previo al descubrimiento.

Conoce lo que vendrá después, sabe lo que hay en el interior de la pequeña bolita blanca, sabe incluso qué sentirá cuándo sus ojos topen con el contenido. Pero el hacer ver que lo ignora forma parte del ritual. De su sagrado ritual.

Ante sus cansados ojos se dibujan los trazos de una bella imagen en blanco y negro. Una fotografía en la que ríen dos jóvenes con un encanto que casi dota de color a los rostros. Uno frente al otro él sonríe con ganas, con una ternura que casi hace verse obligado a desviar la vista, como si se fuese un intruso en la escena. En la mejilla se le forma un gracioso hoyuelo que se acentúa cada vez que agranda la sonrisa mientras los ojos permanecen entornados hacia ella. Una _ella_ que tiene el rostro girado ligeramente hacia arriba. Hacia la sonrisa de él, como queriendo embeberse de ella. Las comisuras de sus finos labios se alzan en con un cierto aire pícaro que parece no atreverse a asomar. Se miran, ríen, son felices.

No sabe quiénes son. No es capaz de ponerle nombre a sus rostros. No recuerda por qué tiene esa fotografía. Sin embargo, no importa el no saber. Porque lo realmente importante es lo que siente. Lo que le hace sentir. Esa voz (dulce, masculina) que le dice que forma parte de ella. De ellos. Además, le gusta. Y le gusta especialmente cuando _ocurre_. Cuando mira la foto y ve. Cuando sus ojos se posan en esos rostros sonrientes, desconocidos y amigos al mismo tiempo, y una película de imágenes cruza su mente dando calor a su corazón.

Sin previo aviso, las notas de un piano se cuelan mágicamente en sus oídos. Eleva la vista de la fotografía. Ya empieza. _Está a punto de ocurrir_.

El salón estaba lleno de gente. Se oían risas que se mezclaban con la melodía que salía de un gran piano de cola al fondo de la sala. El suelo brillaba y reflejaba los rostros sonrientes de las parejas que bailaban sobre el mármol de sus losas. El piano era negro, las paredes de madera color caoba. Los zapatos de tacón y charol revoloteaban por la pista. A veces con paso vacilante, otras con inconfundible seguridad, pero siempre al ritmo del incansable swing.

Los ojos castaños, grandes y expresivos, están fijos en algún punto indefinido, más allá del cristal de la ventana, más allá de las siluetas de los astros que ya empiezan a confundirse, más allá de la niebla que se disipa, dejando paso a un cielo cetrino más nítido.

Mira. Mira pero no ve.

Las luces se mezclaban con las risas y la música con las manos entrelazadas y el aroma de los caros perfumes. Todo en un conjunto armonioso, todo formando una única melodía que escapaba de los ágiles dedos de un bajista sin nombre que se suma con contundencia al ritmo de las teclas blancas y negras.

Y ellos estaban allí. Ella con su pálida piel y su melena rozándole apenas los hombros. Él con sus permanentes hoyuelos, signo inequívoco de una imborrable sonrisa. Tenían entrelazadas sus manos y de su unión surgía un destello dorado que se confundía con los otros tantos que salían de las luces y los cuellos de las distinguidas damas del lugar.

Los ojos están en su mente. Los oídos atentos al sonido de un alegre crescendo que sólo ella puede escuchar. La piel erizándose ante la belleza de la armonía y la entrada de una suave batería. El corazón contrayéndose por la anticipación.

Las pequeñas manos treparon con delicadeza por el brazo de él y lo asieron. Con una graciosa pirueta, ella quedó de frente, toda sonrisa y mirada encantadora y, con una traviesa indiferencia hacia las protestas de su acompañante, lo arrastró hasta la pista.

Quería bailar. Quería formar parte de la música.

Quería _ser_ la música.

Y él la seguiría allá dónde fuere.

Alice lo sabe. Algo se lo dice.

Se dejó llevar hasta la pista. Iban descoordinados y la risa de ella se alzaba en ocasiones sobre el brillante sonido del saxofón, en especial cuando los pies de su pareja de baile –algo grandes, algo patosos– daban un traspiés que la hacía tambalearse a ella también. Entonces él abandonaba esa expresión de extrema concentración (cejas fruncidas, boca ligeramente abierta, mandíbula tensa), sus facciones se relajaban y, junto al dibujo de una tímida sonrisa, aparecían esos graciosos hoyuelos que la volvían loca.

La mirada aún perdida. La fotografía en la palma de la mano extendida, los pálidos dedos cerrándose poco a poco, como por inercia, en torno al trozo de papel satinado. Barrotes de carne que se acercan para encerrar a los rostros sonrientes nuevamente en su cárcel de olvido. Al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos –recuerdos que no son tales– se van difuminando. Oscureciéndose irremediablemente.

Los instrumentos enmudecieron tras un intenso final. La multitud se detuvo y empezaron los aplausos. En medio de todos ellos, una pareja seguía bailando al compás de una música invisible.

_Su_ música.

Alice se acaricia con aire ausente la trenza que cae como un peso inerte sobre su hombro, perdiéndose más allá de su pecho. Cierra los ojos. Aprieta los párpados con fuerza. Quiere ver los rostros, no quiere que se tornen formas borrosas. Desea seguir distinguiéndolos, ver el brillo de sus miradas y la tirantez de sus mejillas al sonreír.

Anhela estar allí.

La falda del vestido se le subía más arriba de medio muslo, la pálida piel al descubierto, la cabellera que se agitaba con brío. Giraba y giraba. Al mirarla, la comparación con una de esas muñecas bailarinas era inevitable. Toda ella era bonita. Toda ella giraba. Y su única ancla estaba en él, en sus manos entrelazadas en las que brillaban dos alianzas idénticas.

Abre los ojos con un sobresalto. Baja la mirada y se encuentra con sus manos. Se sorprende de que estén ahí, así. De que su piel sea pálida y esté algo agrietada. De que las uñas estén mordidas. De que en su mano derecha reluzca un discreto brillante y en la izquierda un destello dorado le hable de un misterio olvidado. De un alguien sin nombre ni rostro. De un pasado perdido.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo. Los cierra con fuerza. No le gusta esa sensación de asfixia que empieza a apoderarse de su pecho.

Quiere volver, volver…

Luces borrosas, una sonrisa, el cuello de una camisa, sus manos entrelazas, hoyuelos, zapatos de charol, mareo, luces, el piano, el saxo que regalaba sensualidad con unas atrevidas notas de entrada. El ritmo que resurgía de sus cenizas y nacía de nuevo para fundirse con los aplausos, las risas, el sonido de los tacones contra la madera, los besos, los _te quiero_.

Se lleva una mano al pecho. Le duele. Punzadas breves y constantes le impiden respirar bien. Se ahoga.

Ella, algo mareada, se detuvo y se aferró a su ancla. Las grandes manos de él la tomaban con delicadeza de la cintura, la mejilla de ella –sonrosada y tierna– se apoyaba en su hombro. Y mientras a su alrededor rostros borrosos, sin ojos ni boca ni nariz, danzaban, se movían, se fundían y se difuminaban, ellos permanecían inmóviles. Quietos. En paz. Sonrientes.

…

Apoya la frente en el vidrio de la ventana. Está frío, es agradable. Le calma.

Las pisadas zigzagueantes de un anciano ya no pueblan las calles y en el edificio de enfrente la improvisada Julieta, profundamente dormida, rueda por el colchón. Colchón que aún conserva el calor del último intruso que hizo las veces de amante; colchón al que si se le acerca la boca en un descuido es fácil empaparse de su sabor a olvido, colchón en el que si se aspira demasiado fuerte se mezclan en la nariz los aromas de un número incalculable de Romeos hasta que se acaba por no oler a nada.

Las punzadas en el pecho van disminuyendo y la respiración va recuperando su ritmo. El frío del cristal la alivia. No sabe por qué se siente así, sólo sabe que durante unos instantes el mero gesto de entrar oxígeno a su cuerpo dolía. Y quiere que esa sensación la abandone.

El reloj marca las cinco y media. Sigue siendo demasiado pronto. O demasiado tarde.

Y sigue sin importar.

Alice aparta la frente del cristal y abre los ojos. Un movimiento a su derecha ha captado su atención. La cortina que separa su cubículo del de al lado está algo descorrida, así que ambos espacios no quedan del todo aislados y la cabeza de un hombre se distingue en la penumbra. Está profundamente dormido y ante la atenta mirada de Alice sus labios se mueven al unísono para dar forma a una débil sonrisa. Pequeña, ausente, pero que crea la sombra de un gracioso hoyuelo en su mejilla.

A Alice le brilla la mirada**.** Ese hombre siempre tiene una expresión amable en el rostro, incluso cuando duerme. Le gusta. Le gusta especialmente conversar con él cuando ambos coinciden. Lástima que nunca recuerde cuál es su nombre.

Desvía su rostro de nuevo hacia la ventana. Hacia el cielo cetrino, hacia nada en concreto. En su mano un papel arrugado reclama su atención. Alice baja la vista, contempla las arrugas que pueblan el papel satinado que en ese instante se desdobla lentamente ante sus ojos. La música del swing se cuela en sus oídos, discreta, traviesa. Susurrando las formas de las imágenes que en breve tomarán consistencia en su mente.

La anticipación se apodera de sus entrañas.

Alice alza el rostro. Los ojos castaños, grandes y expresivos, están fijos en algún punto indefinido más allá del cristal de la ventana. Mira con lo que pudiere parecer interés. Mira. Mira y no ve.

Las cinco y cuarenta minutos. Un _tictac_ incesante se confunde con un gemido ahogado.

Alice se doblega ligeramente sobre sí misma cuando una punzaba en el pecho la trae de vuelta a su cubículo. Le cuesta respirar.

Aprieta la fotografía entre sus dedos y cierra instintivamente los ojos.

…

_Los corazones no duelen y pueden sufrir, hora tras hora, hasta toda una vida, sin que nadie sepamos nunca, demasiado a ciencia cierta, qué es lo que pasa_...

* * *

La frase que encabeza y cierra el relato pertenece a **Camilo José Cela **(de su novela La Colmena). Dicho esto, no me queda más que añadir. O quizás sí, pero no quiero ocupar más espacio ni robarte más tiempo. Así que aquí me despido por el momento.

Cae el telón. Y es tu turno de palabra.

_Gracias por leer_.


End file.
